Gundam Starlight: The Tragedy Chronicles
by Shadow Zeranion
Summary: An experimental type of fanfic. This fanfic is really a compilation and retelling of the events of a Gundam RPG site I'm on currently known as Gundam Starlight. Created from the minds of many different Gundam fans! Multi-series crossover. ABANDONED
1. The History of Tragedy

**Well my readers on I'm having massive writer's block regarding Sibling Stars ch.4 right now, and am doing my best to break through it. (Trust me, getting your little sister mad at you for not continuing your story makes you feel guilty…) So partly out of frustration, but mostly out of boredom and want of something fresh I've decided to do something fun and a bit odd that requires much less creativity than a normal fanfiction. My new fanfiction isn't really my creation but the creation of many different people on a Gundam RPG site I'm on. "Gundam Starlight: The Tragedy Chronicles" is in fact really a kind of compilation of the events on the site with some elaboration and extensions to fill in certain gaps in events or give the characters a little more fleshing out. I don't think I've ever read a fanfic like this before so I'm really curious about how it will turn out. **

**The first chapter is more of a prologue to help all of you begin understanding history of Gundam Starlight while I get permission to use characters from the site and what not. If you get the urge to join, feel free to do so! I'll be putting up a link on my profile page you can just click.**

**Just know that since this is based on an RPG site a lot of people like to use characters from different animes will make appearances, perhaps with different appearances, different personalities, and different backgrounds, and even different names (I'm using a Touya from Tsubasa as the model for Shadow's character appearance and my sister is using Saya from Black cat for Sakashi). Basically if you're going to be a canon personality freak this fanfic isn't for you. **

**For all my fellow members of Gundam Starlight, let me once again remind you that seeing how this story being written by me, a human being, (though some claim otherwise) I'm most definitely going to make my share of mistakes whether it's slight misreads of personalities and ideas or an unintentional bias or focus on Shadow and Sakashi since those characters are played by me and my sister respectively. I asked for your permission to use your posts and characters, but if for one reason or another you did not give me permission to use your character(s) I will construct an OC of similar background and personality and try to capture the spirit of your character.****If something bad happens to someone's character(s) during some of my elaborations or extensions such as muttering among crewmembers or dirty looks, please remember that I am not attacking you or your character. I am merely expanding on what I believe may have happened as a result of stupid and/or needlessly brutal actions that your group didn't like. For example: You're told to pull back from a battle and stop engaging the enemy but you don't listen and instead continue attacking the enemy despite your superior's orders. Even should you return unscathed and victorious this reckless action will probably earn you some anger or irritation from at least some of your peers even if you don't go into that in your posts.**

**I think that covers just about everything, so right after the disclaimer and writing key we can begin.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam franchise or any other cameo mecha/characters you may see in this fanfiction, including the Super Robot Wars pilots I'm using as NPC's on the site. I do not own the original storyline idea for the site either, that was done by our head admin Michael. I also do not own most of the Original Characters you're going to see in this story. Heck! I don't even own about 90 percent of the story itself!!! Come to think of it… I don't own Sakashi either in this story! This time she belongs to my sister! About the only thing I do own or have partial ownership of is any story concepts and events regarding Shadow, my character on the site! If I did own everything that was involved in Gundam Starlight I'd say, "Screw you U.S. companies! I'm buying the rights to all mecha shows in America and I'm making English versions of all the mecha crossover games all we English speaking mecha fans are begging for and you can't do shit!"

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Broadcast"**

**//Scene Change or POV change//**

**//Flashback start or end//**

Gundam Starlight: The Tragedy Chronicles

Chapter 1: The History of Tragedy

The year is Galactic Century 0908 (GC 0908), after over population on Earth began to become the greatest worldly concern, the many nations and governments of Earth united under one government and established themselves as the United Earth's Front or UEF for short. With this crisis in mind they began constructing orbiting space colonies to allow Earth's population to move into space and help with the problem thus began the Galactic Century. Soon the colonies surrounded most of the space around Earth and after much hard work and dedication Mars itself became a livable planet as it was dreamt it would be. Over 300 years passed as the various projects grew humanity seemed to have tamed to space as they had dreamed about doing so long ago.

Unfortunately, humans are rarely content with what they're given, and soon radical factions on Earth began to grow more and more greedy as people in their ignorance and arrogance grew discontent with the world's current system. These factions held immense political power within the UEF and as a result the government slowly began to dominate the colonies and the people who were born in space and Mars, with the radical factions claiming that they, the one's born on Earth, were the elite and sole rulers of all human beings. Soon the people of space began to grow angered by this betrayal that had occurred to them. After slowly growing tensions built to a near breaking point over the next two and a half centuries, on Mars a small council of people led under the powerful mind of a man whose real name is forgotten but is known to history as Dragon began to create a new government and army to oppose the UEF. The new government was called the Rights of Spacekind or ROS for short, and soon after the ties between the UEF and its colonies began to break. By the year GC 0602 the UEF had lost approximately half its respective territory to the ROS keeping only the Moon and its local colonies in its control, while the colonies around and behind the border of Mars joined ROS.

Not long after, war broke out as mankind pitted itself against each other in a war of unprecedented ferocity. Later called the First Starlight War, millions of people both soldier and civilian died during the battles that destroyed entire colonies, but 37 years after its initiation there was no end in sight even if it had become mostly a cold war. It was then that Dragon tipped the scales of power with the introduction of a brand new weapons technology, mobile suits. Armed robotic machines piloted by soldiers into battle these weapons before had only existed in mankind's imagination and soon began to dominate the space fighters and battleships employed by UEF. Within two months of the introduction of these mobile suits, the UEF withdrew from ROS space and agreed on a treaty stating that ROS's territory would consist of the solar system behind Mars while the UEF would be allowed to control the other. Thus in GC 0639 the ROS became the formally recognized government of Mars and all its surrounding colonies and the two governments fell into a war weary peace ending the First Starlight War.

For a while peace was restored and over the course of the next century, Mobile Suit patrols became more and more uncommon within the ROS's territory until eventually they were only ever done sporadically on the border. The ROS's residents were content and Dragon became a legendary hero for his exploits during the war on and off the battle and became the ROS's beloved leader leading them even when his body could no longer support itself without mechanical implants. Even people who lived in the UEF territories respected the man, and acknowledged his wisdom and strength. However in GC 0757 tragedy struck as Dragon was assassinated by a secretly developed UEF mobile suit, ordered there by the "Earth Born" political group which held sway even all these years after the war. Dragon's daughter Wyvern took her father's place at the head of the ROS and within a week of his assassination, the Second Starlight War began with even greater ferocity than the first as massive mobile suit battles ripped the solar system apart and Nuclear weapons were used indiscriminately until their ban by both parties after losing a tenth of their populations within the first three months of the war. After the first 7 years of the war, neither side could gain an upper hand and 47 years after the intense fighting began, a truce was signed by both Wyvern and William Heracles, the UEF president of the time. In this truce both sides agreed to cease the research on mobile suits as well as any other form of advanced weaponry, both knowing that the spies that the other had planted would instantly inform them if they broke the agreement. It was under these circumstances that the Second Starlight War came to a bitter close in GC 0804 as both sides began to rebuild after losing over a quarter of their respective populations and seventy-five percent of their military strength.

After the harsh events of the Second Starlight War, the two factions fell into a cold war, in which both sides used their remaining mobile suit forces to patrol their borders. Over the next 76 years the two sides would rebuild the extensive ruin and devastation caused by the war. And though neither side trusted the other the two sides both fell into a state of contentment. Unfortunately, peace rarely lasts and in the year GC 0880 "Earth Born" initiated yet another war by assassinating Wyvern in retaliation for their losses in the war. Hydra, Wyvern's son, was the next to take over the leadership of the ROS and like his mother before him declared war almost immediately after assuming his role with full support of the ROS people.

The Third Starlight War began much slower than the first and second due to the highly reduced forces both sides experienced as a result of the past war and the arms and research restrictions put on both sides as a result of the peace treaty and lack of a sizable army as a result. The war quickly escalated however as both sides began investing heavy amounts of time and effort into the development and production of mobile suits. The UEF however gained a major advantage with the discovery of beam technology mid way through the war as the ROS forces had no counters for such a new and powerful weapons and the UEF looked like it would win a long and costly victory in the war. This would change however, when the UEF was dealt a blow that would be forever remembered as the greatest tragedy ever known to man.

Fearing that they would lose the war and once again be oppressed by the UEF, on June 9, GC 0895 the ROS in an act of desperation launched and succeeded in dropping six uninhabited space colonies on Earth. The initial impact alone killed over 2 billion people, but that wasn't the worst of the tragedy. The six impacts kicked up millions of tons of ash and dust into the air blotting out the sun and throwing the Earth's biosphere into chaos and resulting in a nuclear winter. Evacuation attempts began almost immediately, and millions of lives on Earth were lost in the chaos following the panic inspired by the impacts. 2 weeks after the impact however the Earth's biosphere had degenerated so far that not even the UEF's most advanced ships and mobile suits could operate on the planet's surface. In the end, about half the planet's population managed to evacuate before the planet was made impossible to live on. Fortunately, the UEF at this time had just finished the creation of giant colonizing towers on the Moon so the remainder of Earth's population was moved and settled there while others left for the colonies and some even sought sanctuary with the ROS, disgusted by the "Earth Born" and the costs of the wars they instigated. All over the Moon, the UEF constructed massive towers with simulated Earth environments, the last mementos of their now lost home. The "Big Freeze" as it would be called by history ended the Third Starlight War on a decidedly tragic note, both side's desire to just make the fighting stop greater than their desire for revenge. In the treaty signed by both sides, in return for not continuing the war and utterly obliterating the ROS in retaliation for the "Big Freeze", the ROS agreed not to attack any of these new towers on the moon, now called Neo Earth and Hydra agreed to his own execution as demanded by the enraged UEF citizens for planning and spearheading the "Deep Freeze" leaving his 11 year old son Serpentine to take over when he became of age.

13 years have passed since the "Deep Freeze" and tensions between the UEF and ROS are once again at a breaking point. In the aftermath of the "Deep Freeze" people both of the ROS and the UEF have grown discontent with their governments. In recent years a mercenary faction with the power of a medium-sized army known as the Outlaws has been established, willing to work for either faction and controlled by neither. This third faction may be the catalyst to change this vicious cycle of war and hate, but whether these changes will bring about salvation or destruction however remains to be seen as the lives of people from backgrounds as numerous as the stars will change the course of history, each in their own ways.

**AN// Well that was the first chapter. Good? Bad? Wait… It was a history lesson… Oh well! The action begins next chapter, and we'll start it all off with an assassination! Read and Review people! Even though I know most of you will ignore this plea I'll still ask. I have only had 3 different reviewers for Sibling Stars with over 500 hits.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it and that this story was a good enough subliminal message for you to be brainwashed and enraptured about the site and join us in our quest to become the greatest Gundam RPG Mwha ha ha ha! Uh… never mind that bout of insanity. But seriously, if you're curious go ahead and check out the site and remember the link is on my profile page. **


	2. Outlaws

**And we're back with the second chapter of Tragedy Chronicles. This chapter is basically about our first thread on the story and actually has quite a few changes from the original thread. Since that's the case, people from Starlight might like these changes or hate them. Either way tell me what you think and please don't try to kill me if I screwed up somewhere… Anyhow, let's get started with the first real adventure!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam franchise or any other cameo mecha/characters you may see in this fanfiction, including the Super Robot Wars pilots I'm using as NPC's on the site. I do not own the original storyline idea for the site either, that was done by our head admin Serpentine. I also do not own most of the Original Characters you're going to see in this story. Heck! I don't even own about 90 of the story itself!!! Come to think of it… I don't own Sakashi either in this story! This time she belongs to my sister! About the only thing I do own or have partial ownership of is any story concepts and events regarding Shadow, my character on the site! If I did own everything that was involved in Gundam Starlight I'd say, "Screw you U.S. companies! I'm buying the rights to all mecha shows in America and I'm making English versions of all the mecha crossover games all we English speaking mecha fans are begging for and you can't do shit!"

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Broadcast"**

**//Scene Change or POV change//**

**//Flashback start or end//**

Gundam Starlight: The Tragedy Chronicles

Chapter 2: Outlaws

**//ROS Capital City Vescilia: The Tower of Light//**

The Tower of Light stood among the buildings of Vescilia, the tallest, the strongest, and greatest of all the city's massive structures. A symbol of hope known throughout the ROS, it served as inspiration to many people. Inside politicians, soldiers and guards walked through the many floors. However, only a few were permitted access to the Final 10 floors, Floors 96 to 106. It is on these floors that our story begins…

His regal blue suit gave him the appearance of royalty and inspired a sense of power and strength as he walked, his dark blue half-cape billowing behind him. Everyone who was in his path to the Elevator stopped and moved to the side, saluting as they did. They knew they had to respect him, for he was Serpentine, their leader, the High leader of ROS and its council and the ruler of Mars, and the great-grandson of the legendary Leader Dragon who founded ROS.

Ordering his two security guards to leave, Serpentine stepped in the elevator by himself and by using the special fingerprint scan, chose to take the elevator to floor 106, the location of the balcony and his personal living quarters. It was a beautiful place, giving an air of royalty and sophistication, while 9 of the other restricted floors were used for special military purposes in the ROS, floor 100 housed the council room for the ROS politicians to gather when they were needed.

As he reached the 106th floor, he was greeted by his secretary, who stood up when he arrived. "What's the latest report?" he asked her in a voice filled with infinite calm and patience.

"The Pegasus Corporation has managed to improve production speed by 20, as of last month our mobile suits and battleships have been coming through ahead of schedule without any flaws. Transferring of soldiers from our bases has begun with 50 from each transferred to a new base with others been brought back to Mars with 50 of our Mars squads taking their places" she told him.

"And the colonies?" he inquired after quietly processing the report.

"All safe and secure, UEF and Neo Earth activity in general is minimal for the time being." After saying this, the woman looked up and asked with a hint of concern in her voice, "Is that a good thing?"

Serpentine gave a slow nod in response to his secretary's question. "Ashwood is not one to start fights, for now it's peaceful, but soon one of us must make a move and resume the bloody play of our history..." said Serpentine as his pet cat leapt onto his desk and purred as he stroked her.

**//In the lower levels of the Tower of Light//**

Meanwhile, a man in a soldier's uniform and a grey mask walked though the lower levels of the Tower of Light. _'The ROS is getting too complacent. It was too easy to infiltrate the Tower of Light, the center of the entire ROS. It's time I sent the ROS a message of warning.'_ He thought as he discreetly checked his surroundings.

The man was walking towards the security area, and as he approached counted six men fully armed. They were no doubt sentries or patrol guards but all the man needed to do was take out the six quickly and efficiently. Two of them were located in front of the entry door, two more on the other side of said door, and the last two in the security box were there were several camera feeds playing on many screens. _'Time to get started'_ the man thought as he ran at full speed at the men guarding the door at a speed that only a man with a highly conditioned body could. By the time the guards saw him coming he had 2 knives drawn and before they could react, both knives flashed and the 2 guards now had open throats. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, 2 men in civilian clothing suddenly came from the hall and drew their concealed silenced machine guns, quickly taking down 2 more guards. The last 2 men in the box where about to hit the alarm, but the first man broke down the door and stabbed them in their hearts as they reached for the button. As he pulled out his knives he asked his companions "Are our other agents in place?"

One of them nodded and responded, "Yes sir, all of our agents are posing as ROS guards and are in place. We've already sabotaged most of their security here."

The masked man nodded as he took a seat and said. " You guys clean up these bodies and then grab a couple uniforms for yourselves. You'll need them very soon."

The 2 men nodded and one of them with green hair replied in a slightly cocky but respectful tone, "Got ya Phantom." The two then quickly drug the bodies away, as the man now identified as 'Phantom' gazed intently at the screens, mentally noting the placement of all his agents before allowing himself a slight smirk.

**//With Serpentine//**

"And what of the G-Project?" asked Serpentine as his cat softly purred in front of him as he stroked it.

"10 into construction sir. The dedication the technicians are showing on this project is staggering. I've never seen progress on this level before." said the secretary.

The ROS leader allowed himself a brief smile before replying, "Indeed. You may leave now I'm expecting guests."

"Yes sir, good day" the secretary replied before leaving Serpentine by himself at his desk.

When he was sure she had left, he picked up the phone that sat upon his desk and after quickly punching in a number said into the receiver, "You know what to do."

**//At the entrance to the Tower of Light//**

"Hey Commander Treize!" a blonde soldier yelled out as a man with a captain's uniform entered the building.

The said male nodded as he entered the Tower of Light, "Do you know where Lord Serpentine is, Sunohara?"

"He's at the 106th floor sir." The blonde haired young man responded. "Guess we should head up there for our meeting." He finished with a grin.

Treize nodded, Serpentine had requested his presence today as well as the rest of his Sin'dorei team's elites. "Alright, we'll be heading there now." He said as he headed for the elevator followed closely by Sunohara and three female soldiers.

**//With Phantom//**

Phantom looked at the file that held their job. The Outlaws had been tasked with assassinating a dirty ROS general by the name of Gladin who was selling weapons to terrorists. After verifying the target's location, he got on a radio with his right hand man who was waiting for him with two other disguised Outlaws and quietly gave a signal to him and the others. He and the two Outlaws who were with him silently made their way to the elevator. Once there he met another group of three Outlaws, one who gave a nod to him as the door closed. Once the elevator started moving, one of the disguised Outlaws smirked and said in a confident and firm voice, "We've already hacked the elevator system. We have access to all the restricted floors now, and should have no problems reaching the target."

Phantom gave him a right hand a nod and replied, "Good work Shadow. Let's begin the operation then." He then brought out a small remote and pressed the red button that was on it.

When he pressed the red button, several bombs the six of them had planted earlier detonated in the main entrance several other parts of the tower, automatically sealing the doors and locking down the building. As the elevator continued its ascent a voice said over the loudspeaker, **"We are under terrorist attack! I repeat the Tower of Light is under attack! All non-combat personnel please move to the nearest security shelter. All military leaders please stay in your current location while additional security units head toward your locations". **

Inside the elevator the disguised Outlaws smirked as the prepped their guns. "Looks like this will be easier than we expected eh Shani?" an orange haired Outlaw said to his green haired companion.

"Heh, these ROS bastards are too damn full of themselves. We'll be finished with this job in no time Clotho." He said with a vicious grin on his face.

One of the two guards who was with Shadow nodded at the other two before replying, "It certainly seems like a sure bet." He turned to his companion before continuing, just make sure you don't get too excited Excellen."

His partner smiled at him cheekily giving her long orange hair a flip before replying, "Don't worry about that Kyosuke. We get in, grab our boy, and get out. Its too simple"

"That's enough chit chat." Shadow interrupted curtly, his voice stern yet emotionless. "We're about to reach the target point, time to focus we can't afford mistakes."

Shani gave Shadow a glare but didn't say anything and Clotho just checked his weapon a quick check. Kyosuke gave a curt nod while Excellen said a little too happily, "Right! Right! We'll be ready Shadow."

Shadow said nothing as the elevator neared the 106th floor. Phantom himself was silent as well but gave Shadow a look of approval, though it could not be sent through his mask. As the elevator chimed he said to his troops, "All right time to move."

Taking this as a signal, Shadow and the other four Outlaws quickly entered the 106th floor and made their way to Serpentine's room. Once they got there seeing that there were no enemies in sight and that Serpentine was just watching him and his team calmly he said to Phantom, "The room is secure sir."

The leader of the Outlaws walked calmly into the room and said to a mildly surprised Serpentine, "You don't have to worry. You're safe with us Serpentine"

Serpentine looked on with one eyebrow raised as the Outlaws barged into his quarters. "And what may I ask is the reason for all this?" he asked them calmly, believing if this was an assassination he would already be dead.

Seeing his reaction, Phantom couldn't help but be a bit surprised himself. He was sure that Serpentine would have reacted in some larger way than this, but as he looked into his eyes and saw the sheer intelligence and cunning behind them he realized how different from the other people he met he was. He then turned to Shadow and said in a calm voice, " Go and fetch our target and link up with Reitra and Seolla they should be arriving in the 2nd elevator shortly. Kill anyone who tries to stop you. Make sure you hurry it up. If we're not careful Gladin will escape and reach his contact."

Shadow nodded to Phantom when he was given his orders, headed back to the elevators. As he reached them he saw an elevator open and quickly entered it joining two other female Outlaw soldiers. "Phantom's ordered me to retrieve the target and bring him back to Serpentine. You two are with me."

"Alright Shadow. You can count on us." Seolla replied checking her gun over one more time.

Reitra growled lowly. "Dammit, why the hell are we blowing the fact we can break into their base so early? This could have been a useful trump card during the war."

Shadow looked sharply at the red head before saying in a stern voice, "Because we were hired to do this Reitra. Phantom approved of the job so he must not have felt that this would be such a great loss. Besides, do you really think that once the war starts that the security here isn't going to get seriously upgraded? They didn't even station any of the Quel'dorei here."

"That still doesn't mean we should blow the fact we were able to crack the security on the Tower of Light! Now they'll probably make the security even tougher than they planned when the war starts!" she retorted, clearly disagreeing with Shadow's reasoning.

The 19-year old Outlaw just looked at his companion with a short glare. He and Reitra had never gotten along well and often got into these kinds of arguments. They just seemed too different from each other to be able to get along. So he said nothing, not wanting to continue the argument, as he began fiddling with his radio looking for a certain signal.

**//With Phantom and Serpentine//**

Meanwhile, Phantom had turned back to Serpentine and said in response to his question, " Sorry about this Serpentine, but we've got a job and we're here to carry it out. As long as you don't try anything we wont have to spill any more blood than is necessary."

"I see… So while we wait would you mind telling me your name?" the ROS leader said with his infinitely calm voice. In the background, Clotho and Shani were struggling not to attack what appeared to them an entirely too smug man while Kyosuke seemed somewhat concerned with how easily Serpentine dealt with the pressure. Excellen however was amused that he could remain so calm but refrained from saying anything since it was after all a mission.

Phantom gave a slight smirk in response to the ROS leader's question. "I suppose I should tell you my name, but instead I will give you my alias. You may call me Phantom."

Serpentine for a moment let his face take on a bit of surprise before it quickly changed to one of mild amusement. "Hmm… So the infamous leader of the Outlaws has decided to pay a visit to us here at the Tower of Light. To what do I owe this honor?"

The Outlaw leader gave his ROS counterpart a small grin before replying simply, "A job."

**//With Shadow//**

Shadow found the frequency he was looking for after a couple seconds of scanning, and once he found it he said into his radio, "Have you been able to find our target Latooni?"

From the other side of the line the voice of a young girl spoke softly, "Yes sir. Our target is currently attempting to escape via elevator 3 from the 97th floor."

The young man nodded and replied, "Good Latooni. Keep monitoring all their transmissions and give us a heads up if you find trouble."

"Understood…" was the soft-spoken girl's reply as she continued her task.

Shadow then turned his attention back to Seolla and Reitra. "Gladin's on floor 97 and heading for elevator 3. As soon as we reach that floor turn to the left and take out any guards he happens to have with him. I'll disable him myself so we can bring him back to Phantom and Serpentine."

The two girls nodded and focused in as the elevator reached their destination and they quickly exited turning to the left as they did so. They then saw their target and 3 of his personal guards at the door to their left, apparently trying to escape. The guards were slow to react and the three quickly fell to the silenced machine guns of Seolla and Reitra as they expertly let loose a barrage of machine gun fire without so much as touching their target. As they did this, Shadow then ran up to Gladin and before the man could react drove a knife into his right shoulder from below with the bladed side facing down.

"Augh!" Gladin yelled in pain as he dropped the pistol he had been trying to draw. He then slumped to the ground looked up at Shadow and asked, "Who the hell are you!?" fear evident in his eyes a he looked back into Shadow's cold ones.

Shadow looked down coldly, and told him, "Come with us.", ignoring his question. The door to the elevator then opened, and Shadow pulled up on the knife embedded in Gladin's shoulder forcing him to stand. As Gladin yelled out in pain, Shadow pushed the general off his knife into the elevator and calmly walked in followed quickly by Seolla and Reitra.

Seolla's face showed some mild disgust at the bleeding but didn't say anything, while Reitra was a little more vocal. "Did you have to be so damn rough? You could have easily just knocked him out or something."

Shadow ignored her question and silently watched the now whimpering man as the elevator reached the 106th floor. When he reached there he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and drug him into Serpentine's room. He threw the man to the floor and told Phantom, "We've retrieved General Gladin."

Gladin looked up in fear as he heard the name and noticed Serpentine's presence. Completely baffled by this turn of events he asked again, clenching his shoulder, "Who the hell are you!?"

Phantom gave a slight smirk to the whimpering man and said in reply, "The Outlaws."

**//With Treize//**

"What the hell!?" Treize said in surprise as a bomb went off behind him in the entrance to the Tower of Light. He watched as the Tower then began to seal itself off, assuming it was an enemy attack.

Seeing this, he grit his teeth in anger and said to his companions, "Damn it… Stay here and get things organized. I need to check on Lord Serpentine." He quickly made his way to a military weapons locker and took a P90, S&W M500 Revolver, Kevlar armor, and a com unit from it. Turning back to his group he continued, "Keep your eyes out for any enemies, but don't engage unless provoked, we don't want a system-wide scandal over this."

He then noticed many people running around like headless chickens in the ensuing panic and suddenly felt his anger surge back. "And for gods sakes seal the perimeter from the media people!" He shouted hoping it would snap them out of their mood. The entire floor was soon flooded with special forces and since the Sin'dorei's Captain was away, the duty to lead the forces was transferred to Treize instead.

"Oh yea, where's that bastard Gladin?" Treize asked his group almost as an afterthought as he entered the tower's service elevator. "If you happen to run into him kill him so I can list him MIA."

**//On the 106****th**** floor//**

Back on the 106th floor Serpentine looked at Gladin with a slight glare. "The fact that a group of Outlaws dragged you up here means you've done something that displeases someone." said Serpentine as he rose from his seat.

"And you, as an ROS soldier understand how much I hate people who do things behind our back." He calmly continued as from underneath his cloak Serpentine presented a handgun and placed it to the soldier's head. "Confess now, right now in front of your leader and I will spare your life."

It was here that Phantom interjected. "Unfortunately that won't work for us. We have a job to do and we are going to get it done." He said as the other Outlaws also raised their weapons. "It's our job to kill him so unless you want to lose an arm I wouldn't make any promises you cant keep. But anyways if it's proof you require". Phantom took out a thick file from underneath his stolen uniform and placed it on Serpentine's desk. "There's the proof of his activities with pictures, records, and more." He then turned his gaze back at him before asking, "So are you still going to risk yourself to keep him alive?"

Serpentine moved his attention to the dossier that Phantom had just placed on the desk and quickly glanced over it while quietly putting his pistol down. It was all there, transactions, photos, and everything that was needed to prove Gladin's guilt. Turning back to Phantom he calmly replied with a hint of humor in his voice, "No, I think you proved his guilt quite admirably. I'll have to thank whoever it was that hired you for this information."

Phantom nodded in response and turned to Shadow. "That was good work by the way Shadow. You got him pretty quickly."

Shadow nodded in thanks but his attention was quickly shifted as he heard Latooni's voice over the radio. "Sir, we have someone heading for the 106th floor now. He appears to be coming to check on Serpentine. Approximated time of arrival is in five minutes."

Hearing this Shadow said in reply to the girl, "Thank you Latooni. We'll deal with him." Then to Phantom he said, "Phantom, Latooni says that there's a soldier heading up here to check on Serpentine. He'll be here shortly so if we want to leave without a fight we need to do so now."

"It appears we have a soldier with the ever popular hero complex." Phantom almost sighed as he drew a hidden katana out from inside his jacket and pointed it at Gladin. "But our job is to kill this slime ball and we can't leave until it's completed." He quickly thrust the katana through Gladin's head. The corrupt general's eyes dulled as he fell to the floor dead.

Phantom seemed to take no notice and turned to the other five Outlaws. "Mission complete. We're moving now before that guy gets here."

It was then that Excellen decided to draw attention to herself as she happily addressed Serpentine. "Thank you for letting us use your secret escape path! You're such a kind handsome gentleman. Let's go out next time!" She teased from the wall where she'd just opened up a hidden drop shaft used for emergency escapes. She gave Serpentine a wink before jumping down excitedly as air slowed her descent down over a hundred floors.

Shadow watched her leave with one eyebrow raised. "Did she just flirt with the leader of the ROS?" he asked unsure if what he saw was true.

"I think she did…" Reitra deadpanned also looking somewhat stunned.

Kyosuke on the other hand just sighed and replied, "She's been waiting to do that since the start of the mission…" before jumping in after her.

Hearing this, Shadow couldn't help but let out a sigh before speaking up. "Let's just get out of here before the "hero" shows up…" and jumped in after Kyosuke, quickly followed by everyone but Phantom.

Phantom then looked at Serpentine and said with a smirk on his face, " Well Serpentine, I'm sure we'll see you another time. But for now this is good-bye." Before jumping into the shaft after his team, not noticing the smirk Serpentine himself was wearing.

**//Under the Tower of Light//**

Shadow reached the end of the shaft and landed lightly on his feet thanks to the complex wind tunnel effect used to slow his descent through the drop. He quickly moved to the side as the rest of the Twilight Nightmares squad arrived as well as Phantom. Once he appeared, Phantom quickly told them, "Okay guys get in and make it quick next stop the spaceport and are ride is waiting for us."

Shadow nodded and hopped into the truck that they had left there before and hopped into the passenger seat as Phantom moved to the driver's seat. The others loaded into the back and as they did Excellen suddenly squealed in delight, "LATOONI! You did a great job with the communications. Maybe you can join us next time" utterly startling the poor withdrawn girl.

Phantom ignored her and started up the truck and put it into drive. As they began driving down the hidden tunnel he said to the members in the back, "We will take this path to the spaceport. There aren't any guards along this road since its made for Serpentine's personal escape and no one is supposed to know about it." Phantom smirked a little bit "Once we get to the spaceport we'll head to the hangar where a shuttle should be loaded with our payment. We'll link up with Axel and Orga outside the city."

"Understood", Shadow said to Phantom, as they continued down the road to the spaceport. He then said into the radio unit, "Excellen leave poor Latooni alone. You know she can't come on infiltration missions since she's too young to be able to pass as a normal soldier."

In the back Excellen pouted a bit while Latooni let out a sigh of relief and said a quiet thank you to her commander.

**//Back in the Tower of Light//**

Treize felt as if someone was watching him as he rode the elevator to the 106th floor, but quickly shook off the feeling and cautiously made his way out of the elevator as it reached its destination. Seeing no sign of danger, he made his way to Serpentine's room where he saw the man looking over a file. "Are you alright Lord Serpentine?" he asked respectfully.

The ROS looked up from his desk and replied in his innately calm fashion, "Don't worry I'm fine. It seems Gladin has been a traitor and was selling ROS technology on the black market. The Outlaws were sent to kill him" said Serpentine. "Still, I thank you for the concern."

"Outlaws eh?" Treize said quietly masking his frustration and anger with the infamous mercenary group. He never liked the fact that such a powerful third party existed, especially when he'd been sent on a few missions to eliminate them himself.

Serpentine hid a smile as he gave Treize the Black Dossier Phantom had given him. "Within this dossier are the files of all the customers Gladin had, Treize I want you personally to find each and everyone of them as you can and return what's rightfully hours. Take it by any means necessary. You have my permission to use Mobile Suits" he said calmly.

Treize saluted, before returning to his usual cold-ish stance, taking the file and opening it in one hand while the other set the P90 to sling over his shoulder.

"Red Lynx Prison... even Al-Quela Militants." Treize spoke scanning through the huge list within seconds, "Taking into consideration that Gladin has been undercutting our budget, it would explain the inferior quality of a lot of the newly rolled out units."

Closing the file, Treize closed his eyes and spoke into the com unit, "Sunohara? Let the Media past through in 15 minutes time, Gladin is dead."

On the other side of the line an angry voice suddenly began yelling, "WHAT! Hey Treize, we just got them under control, and now you want me to give them an interview? What the hell are you…"

The blonde ROS soldier was suddenly interrupted and with a firm kick, blown away from the radio. "You shouldn't complain Sunohara. That just means that Kotomi, Kyou, and I no longer need to hold them back while you pace waiting for Treize to get back."

A little muffled, Treize heard Sunohara yell back, "Hey Tomoyo! That was completely uncalled for. How would you feel if I kicked you away from the phone!?"

The other side of the line suddenly began transmitting nothing but squeals of pain and kicks as Tomoyo proceeded to land multiple kicks on Sunohara for trying to attack her. Almost sighing, Treize turned off the com unit and said to his leader, "This issue will need publicity in order to make sure we stop things while they're still in infancy. I think it'd be best to leave PR for you to handle" Serpentine gave a nod in response and Treize saluted before he left the room.

As he was heading for the elevator he said into the com unit "Sunohara, once you get up tell Tomoyo, Kyou, and Kotomi to prepare their mobile suits. Serpentine has given the order, we're to hunt some rats down." ignoring the groans of pain coming from the other end of the line.

**//With the Outlaws//**

Phantom and the rest of the Twilight Nightmares arrived at the spaceport in a private hangar not listed on the blueprints. There, he quickly drove up to a transport shuttle that had been left there and said to the other Outlaws, " Alright guys this is our ride. Let's check for our pay and get out quickly."

The other Outlaws nodded and Shadow entered shuttle's cockpit. Once in, he activated the cargo bay camera and saw their pay along with the members of the Twilight Nightmares they'd brought on the mission and Phantom. He waited a few seconds before he heard Phantom say over the com system, "Our pay is all here. Get us out of here Shadow."

Nodding, Shadow said in reply, "Strap in. We're launching now." He then took a seat in the pilot's chair, and launched from the hidden hangar, activating the shuttle's hyper jammer to avoid detection as they left.

Once outside the city he heard a familiar voice say, "Someone hire an escort service?" as two white painted Taurus fitted with hyper jammers showed up.

"Shut it Axel. Let's just get these guy's out of here I want to get back in my Serpent." The man's companion pilot said irately as he pushed turned his suit away.

The other pilot said in reply, "Geeze Orga. You don't have to bite my head off ya know…" as he and his partner escorted their comrades in the shuttle to their ship.

**//With Serpentine//**

Serpentine sat down again when from behind him a bag cat leapt onto the table. Stroking her underneath the ear he listened to her purr. "ROS, UEF, Outlaws, three factions, two of which are at war, the others decide their own paths in the war. I wonder what the outcome will be at the end?" he said quietly to himself as he considered what he'd just seen happen.

He then glanced again at the file sitting on his desk before allowing himself a slight smile before reaching for a drawer on his desk. From this drawer he pulled out an identical file and placed it next to its twin the smile never leaving his face. "Outlaws… They did well to accomplish this task so easily even if I did arrange for security to be rather lax today. It appears that their services may prove very useful in future."

**AN// Well that was chapter 2. Now that I got a real chapter done I'm probably gonna slow down a bit. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and I know there were a lot of changes from what we did in our posts, but if you read exactly what happened in our posts you're going to notice a hell of a lot of plot holes and discrepancies on all our parts… I added in a few scenes for humor and threw in a lot of the NPC characters that those of us at Starlight didn't actually create until well after this thread so I hope I didn't screw it up too much... The first mobile suit battle comes up next chapter, so it will probably take a while to smooth everything out. I hope you all enjoyed "Chapter 2: Outlaws", so Read and Review!**

_**Important Data---**_

**Factions:**

**ROS:**

The ROS or Rights of Spacekind was created by a man named Dragon who believed that those people born in space and Mars have their own rights and freedom just as the people born on Earth do. The ROS was the first faction to develop and build Mobile Suits and used them to gain the upper hand in the First Starlight War. The resulting treaty with UEF gave ROS about half the solar system as territory. The ROS is currently being headed by Serpentine, the great grandson of Dragon.

**UEF:**

The UEF or United Earth Forces was the government created to take care of Earth and bring unification and headed the space colonization program. However, thanks to influence of the "Earth Born" political group they became greedy and corrupt believing they were the sole rulers of all mankind and over the next century slowly began to impose unfair laws and regulations on those who were born in space. These actions eventually sparked the space born people into creating the ROS. Three Starlight Wars would be fought over the next few centuries, often due to the arrogance of the "Earth Born" group. After the "Deep Freeze" threw Earth biosphere into chaos and ended the Third Starlight War, the UEF moved their HQ to Neo-Earth on the Moon. It is currently lead by President Ivonette Ashwood, a survivor of the "Deep Freeze".

**Outlaws:**

The Outlaw mercenary faction was created sometime after the end of the Third Starlight War, when people's discontentment with their government's actions were at an all time high. The Outlaws are people who stay where they wish and do as they please without being ordered by either the UEF or the ROS. They make their living as Mercenaries who take any job they are told to by their commander. As such, they will often work for either the UEF or the ROS so long as the pay is good. To show their neutrality Outlaws use their own brand of Mobile Suits for the jobs so as not to confuse the UEF and ROS. Some Outlaws work alone while others work in Teams. The Outlaws' founder and leader is shrouded in mystery, wearing a grey mask to conceal his identity. He is known only as Phantom to his enemies and comrades alike, and is often thought to be a cold and calculating man.

**Locations:**

**Vescilia:**

The Largest City on Mars and where in the middle of it the Tower of Light resides.

The City is one of three located on Mars and houses up to fifty thousand people. The city is protected by a special dome, which allows oxygen and life support systems going for the civilians. Pollution and other harmful effects are sucked out of specially made vents.

**Tower of Light:**

Home to the meeting room of the ROS council as well as Lord Serpentine. Located in Vescilia and originally constructed for Dragon when ROS was formed, the building is approximately the same height as the Empire State Building, which resided on Earth in the city of New York before the "Deep Freeze". It is well protected from attacks and has been put through multiple upgrades and refortifications over the past centuries, making it the perfect residence for Serpentine.

**Groups:**

**Sin'dorei:**

(Alternatively identified as the Scarlet Knights)

The Sin'dorei is made up of 2 Shamen class standard cruisers, each with 4 machine capacity, with a 3rd Shamen class cruiser, codenamed Spectre, modified to mount long range sensory and detection systems and other miscellaneous equipment and additional supplies for the team, has a reduced capacity of 2 units. All vessels and mobile weapons of the Sin'dorei have their insignia and a darker color tinge, normally black or red tinge.

The 3 ace pilots of Sin'dorei, namely Tomoyo Sakagami, Kyou Fujibayashi and Kotomi Ichinose are together known as the 3 swords of Sin'dorei, operating under the direct command of Treize Khushrenada and his second in command Youhei Sunohara.

**Twilight Nightmares:**

The elite squadron of the Outlaws placed directly under the command of Phantom. Currently composed of 9 members, this squad is made up of the best and the brightest in all the Outlaw forces and is primarily split up into two squadrons.

The first squadron is lead by Phantom himself and is composed of Shani Andras, Clotho Buer, Orga Sabnak, and Axel Almer. The second is lead by Phantom's right hand man Shadow and its member's include Excellen Browning, Kyosuke Nanbu, Seolla Schweizer, Reitra Shamshir, and Latooni Subota.


End file.
